Pass Tense
Pass Tense is the thirteenth episode of Season 2 of Degrassi Junior High, and the twenty-sixth episode overall. It aired on March 28, 1988. Plot Joey talks with Wheels and Snake about the band, and how they'll play at the graduation dance. He talks to Stephanie, who agrees that they can, if they only play one song. Wheels is stressed out about getting good enough marks, while Joey makes it clear that he's not. Until Mr. Raditch starts quieting them down for the exam. Meanwhile the grade 7s are complaining about getting the dance ready, and then not even getting to go. Stephanie walks by and rubs it in to them. They comfort themselves by saying next year it'll be their dance. While Erica and Heather are anticipating the new guys they'll meet in high school next year. Spike then gets dropped off at school by her mom. She is to write her exams, but she is still sad that she cannot write them with the rest of the class. Erica and Heather greet her, and she says how her back has been sore. Stephanie asks when the baby is due, she says 6 more weeks. Ms. Avery comes out and says she's ready for Spike, and hopes they're not giving her answers. At the end of the exam, Wheels is still writing, and Mr. Raditch tells him time's up. He asks how he did, and Wheels says he hopes he did okay. He goes into the hall, and some kids are sharing answers. Wheels got all those ones wrong, and he is upset. He meets Joey and Snake for practice, and laments that he probably failed. Joey, again, says "who cares? You only need 51%". And he shows that he un-confiscated his keyboard. Caitlin and Susie go to the office to get more money for supplies for the dance. They overhear a guy talking about grade 9s. They push secretary Doris for answers, and she then tells them grade 9 is added to Degrassi for next year, due to overpopulation. They run to the others, and lament how next year will be just like last year, and decide not to do the dance stuff. In the grade 8 class, Mr. Raditch gives details on graduation, and someone asks about the grade 9 rumor that's been spreading. Mr. Raditch says he had no say, so talk to the school board. He dismisses the class to check the graduation list, which they run to do. And asks Joey to stay behind. Wheels sees his name, and loudly thanks Mr. Raditch before he shuts the door. Mr. Raditch gives Joey an envelope, saying it's his marks. He tells him he scraped by, and Joey says "all right!" Mr. Raditch says it is not all right, since he has the potential for much more. And he will repeat grade 8. Joey tries to negotiate summer school, and Mr. Raditch says "the problem is more deep-rooted than that". Joey leaves, slamming the door. The grade 7s walk up to Stephanie and some grade 8s. The grade 7s are with some boxes of dance decorations, and they tell them that since they are not actually graduating this year because of the recent changes, they're not going to do the work. They hand the boxes to the grade 8s, and commotion starts with them all yelling at each other, the grade 8s exclaiming how they had to do it last year. Snake and Wheels practice and wonder where Joey is. They stay until Snake's parents are supposed to get home. Wheels sees Nancy and Michelle, and asks if they've seen Joey. Nancy says she didn't see his name on the list, so he flunked. Wheels finds Joey at the arcade. He tells him they're still friends, and that they can still play at the dance. Joey says he's not going to play in front of people who know he flunked. Wheels tells him that to be a rock star as he wants, he will be playing in front of a lot of people, and playing in front of friends is the first step. Joey tells Wheels to leave him alone. At the dance, the grade 7s are there. Stephanie says that was the only way they would do the work. Arthur serves punch and says it is his "secret recipe". Snake and Wheels wonder about Joey, and Wheels says he doesn't blame Joey for not coming. Spike shows up, and the twins heard she got straight As. Joey does come just as Wheels and Snake are being asked when they're playing. He says that since he's repeating grade 8s, he'd better "check out the chicks". Caitlin says hi to him. They go get ready to play. Mr. Raditch introduces them, and they play. Students clap, Kathleen says "they're okay I guess" and Alexa says how she loves it. In the middle of it, Spike stops clapping and looks upset. The twins notice, and ask what's wrong. She tells them to call her mom, quick. She's in labour. Subplot The school is in an uproar when it turns out the school board has added a grade nine to Degrassi. Caitlin and Susie go to Doris to ask for more money for more supplies for Grade 8's promotion party. As they are talking to Doris, a representative from the School Board exits Lawrence's office and hands plans to Doris, saying they found a suitable place for Grade 9's at Degrassi. Caitlin and Susie overhear about the Grade 9's being in Degrassi still, they question Doris about it. Doris elaborates that due to shifting population patterns, high schools are full and the grade nines will have to stay at Degrassi. The grade sevens realize that next year they wouldn't be the bourgeois they hoped to be and were in rage. Then the grade sevens realize that next year, they will not have a promotion party, so those on the party planning committee confront Stephanie,Erica and Heather, trampling them with the piles of party supplies. Later on, everyone's at the party, even the grade sevens. Stephanie and the twins express exasperation for the grade sevens joining, but it was the only way they'd plan the party. Trivia= *The characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode were Spike, Heather, and Erica. *This episode marks the birth of Emma Nelson. *This episode marks the final appearance of Stephanie Kaye, Rick Munro and Susie Rivera. *Joey develops an attraction to Caitlin in this episode, foreshadowing their relationship. |-|Featured Characters= *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Angela Deiseach as Erica Farrell *Maureen Deiseach as Heather Farrell *Nicole Stoffman as Stephanie Kaye *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Joshua Whitehead as Max *Christopher Charlesworth as Scooter Webster *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Michael Carry as Simon Dexter *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Irene Courakos as Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter *Amanda Cook as L.D. Delacorte *Cathy Keenan as Liz O'Rourke *Bill Parrott as Shane McKay *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer *Dayo Ade as B.L.T. Thomas *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch *Michelle Goodeve as Karen Avery |-|Link= *Watch Past Tense on YouTube |-|Gallery= PT1.01.jpg PT1.02.jpg PT1.03.jpg PT1.04.jpg PT1.05.jpg PT1.06.jpg PT1.07.jpg PT1.08.jpg PT1.09.jpg PT1.10.jpg PT1.11.jpg PT1.12.jpg PT1.13.jpg PT1.14.jpg PT1.15.jpg PT1.16.jpg PT1.17.jpg PT1.18.jpg PT1.19.jpg PT1.20.jpg PT1.21.jpg PT1.22.jpg PT1.23.jpg PT1.24.jpg PT1.25.jpg PT1.26.jpg PT1.27.jpg PT1.28.jpg PT1.29.jpg PT1.30.jpg PT1.31.jpg PT1.32.jpg PT1.33.jpg|Spike in labor. RaditchandWheels (2).jpg Zit-remedy-concert.png zits-joey-and-sanke-concert.png spike-and-girls.png fat-nancy.png wheels-snake-joey3.png caitlin-susie1.png caitlin-disco-ball.png nancy1.png arthur-yick-joey-snake.png caitlin-joey-archie-wheels.png Degrassi-Zit-Remedy l.jpg Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Finale